


Heroes don't give up

by olicitys_castle1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 4x16, Arrow 4x16, F/M, POV Oliver Queen, arrow spec, au not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicitys_castle1/pseuds/olicitys_castle1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arrow spec after 4x16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes don't give up

**Author's Note:**

> In the aftermath of 4x16, my thoughts are everywhere. The angst and heartbreak we suffered tonight, is hard to put into words. However, I have every bit of faith in our otp, and that they will get back together eventually.
> 
> This is the thoughts of Oliver once Felicity walked out of the lair in the last scene.

The echo of her shoes clicking on the concrete became quieter as she walked further away from him, and closer to the lair exit. The sound of the metal door shutting behind her echoed in the now empty room.

He couldn’t turn to watch her retreating form. He couldn’t stand to watch her walk out of his life for good.

He was alone. 

Alone, and surrounded by her computers and technology.

His gaze dropped down to his hand, the hand that still held onto the ring. He fiddled with the ring between two fingers.

“I want you to keep hold of the ring this time.”

He could feel his face frown as their conversation played on repeat in his brain.

He loved her but didn’t want to let her go.  
She loved him but had to let him go.

It made no sense to him. No sense what so ever.

Since Williams kidnapping he hadn’t had a chance to catch a breath, hadn’t had a chance to think or let it sink in.

He didn’t want it to sink in. He didn’t want them to end.

She is his always.  
His forever. 

Her voice rung in his head. One line that kept playing on repeat.

“You don’t give up, that’s what makes you a hero.”  
“You don’t give up, that’s what makes you a hero.”  
“You don’t give up.“

She's right, he doesn’t give up. 

He never has, and he’s definitely not going to start now.

He knew what he had to do, to prove to her that he could be her always .


End file.
